We will be studying the molecular mechanisms of deformation and flow of aqueous solutions of synthetic and biological polymers. A variety of rheological techniques will be used ranging from low frequency dynamic modulus determinations to high frequency (80kHz) measurements. Special attention will be given to the effect pH, ionic strength and temperature.